The 39 Clues Message Board Wiki:Black Market
The 39 Clues Message Board Black Market can be effective on the actual wiki and on chat. A few of its rules correspond with the Chat Policy's rules. Rules There are only a few rules to the Black Market. We do not sell atomic bombs or nuclear missiles, as they are too hard to handle. We do not sell any kind of animals, live or dead--this market is for weapons and curiosities only. Any kind of violence: fighting or shouting in the Market will cause both offenders to be banned from the Market for about a day. Like in Chat, we don't tolerate racist or homophobic remarks. The Black Market is as you know on the Forums, so it follows any other Forum rules: no spamming or trolling at all, understandable versions of the English language, et cetera. Marketing The Black Market has a marketing program which allows users to sell products as well as buy them. If you would like to be a part of the official business--meaning you are permanently a seller, at least, until you wish to "retire"--then you can leave a message here. The items you can sell are limited if you are not officially part of the business and just looking to make a temporary profit. If you aren't part of the business and are looking to sell, you must meet these criteria: the items must be your own and cannot be a duplicate of any other item in the Market; the items you are selling must be an approved item; you must have been a part of the Wiki for over a month; you must have been to the Black Market at least three times; and one of the Black Market supervisors must have approved you. Selling Business The Black Market's selling business will be up and running when/if enough people have joined *COUGH COUGH COUGH*. That number depends on the amount of people who are reading this in the first place *EVEN MORE COUGHING*. Approved items for temporary sellers are poisons (in the form of fingernails, rings or teddy bears), dart guns (with the standard amount of twenty darts), Eskrima sticks, daggers, shuriken (ninja stars), katana, bugs, surveillance cameras, and dynamite. Approved items for permanent sellers (let's just call them that...even though they're not) range from the smallest throwing knives to the most powerful flamethrowers, even from books full of Cold War codes to fake parrots with cameras in their eyes. The only prohibited items are nuclear missiles, atomic bombs, and hunting rifles. There are special rules regarding flamethrowers and pitchforks (see the Chat Policy). Buying Business There is really nothing of note or interest in this section. Buy as you like, but be reasonable. You are not going to buy the entire black market or anything -_-" yes, we are virtual so we're not going to run out of stock or whatever, but be real. If you're NOT satisfied with your product, then....keep it. We don't give refunds, discounts and we do not go on sale. That being said, you don't have to pay virtual anything to buy. For more details, go to the Forum discussion. Current Black Market The CURRENT BLACK MARKET runs as follows: FOUNDER Sapphire Lucian - Madrigal - Vesper Oversees basically everything. Occasionally procrastinates...but we'll overlook that for now. Previous experience: yes, numerous days spent on the Crazy Chatroom, many violent MB POVs, many other violent story scenes, and many fake (plastic) weapons stored in her bedroom. Wolfgirl, Joined: 15:13, July 22, 2013 (UTC) PERMANENT SELLERS =(we need an actual name for that) = Jane Ekaterina Selling: knives, dynamite, bombs, books, flamethrowers, flamethrowers next to books, poison rings, poisonED rings, poisonOUS rings, I'm just trying to make this seem like a lot, refills for flamethrowers and poison/ED/OUS rings. Previous experience: yes. She wouldn't be an Ekat if she hadn't handled stuff like that. [[User:ReadingLavender9|'~ReadingLavender9, Souffle Girl of 221B~']] Joined: 18:20, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Amber Madrigal Selling: Eskrima sticks (yantok), katana, sai, sakura, staffs, katara, hook swords, kunai (and other assorted throwing knives), kukri, smoke bombs, dart guns, curare, and lock-picking kits. (Sapphire's note: you want to sell Katara?) Previous experience: yes, has stabbed James more times than anyone can count. ❦ Amber Meo Colloquio ❧ Joined: July 22, 2013 Laura Tomas Selling: Random figurines with lots of traps hidden inside, bazookas, pins, really tiny knives, some books on war strategies, pistols, crutches, canes, wheelchairs, random pop-up books, even more. Previous experience: has too much experience. Viraldude Joined: 21:00, July 22, 2013